Technical Field to which the Invention Belongs
This invention relates to an IC tag which can record data based on communications and transmit recorded data. More particularly, it relates to a coin-shaped IC tag which is usable as a medium (a substitute for money) for paying out, for example, gaming mobile objects such as “pachinko (Japanese upright pinball game)” balls or medals for use in the game of a pachinko machine or a slot machine in a gaming hall, and a method of manufacturing the coin-shaped IC tag.
Heretofore, there have been circular IC tags each of which records data and also updates and transmits recorded data. Since, however, the general structure of the IC tag is fabricated by covering an IC module with a synthetic resin material, it is light in weight.
In the ordinary use of the IC tag, this IC tag is held by appropriate holding means, and hence, no fault is caused in the operation of communications. However, in a case where the IC tag is used as a substitute for a coin (cash), namely, as a value medium, and where it is thrown in and rolled in use similar to the coin, it cannot be stably rolled on account of its light weight. This poses the problem that inferior operations occur in the transmission and reception of data.
Another problem is that, when the IC tag is used as the substitute for the coin (cash), the IC tag feels less valuable due to the light weight.